Cours de ratrapage pour élève amoureux
by rose-of-pain-n-chaos
Summary: Si Hermione parlait trop fort dans la grande salle et un professeur au cheveux noir entendait? Si il décidait d'avec sa faire tout pour énervé Hermione mais que sa retourne contre lui...si il donnait des cours de comment être amoureux...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : bon, rien est à moi à part l'histoire.

C'est classé T, au cas ou je déborde. C'est une Sevérus/Hermione, soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic d'Harry Potter.

**Cours de rattrapage pour élève amoureux**

Et si Rogue voulait s'amuser….

La journée commence, elle promet d'être belle. J'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit baldaquin et je regarde le soleil qui passe à travers la fenêtre. La lumière reflète sur mon visage, me faisant paraître plus belle que jamais. Mes cheveux bruns bouclé cascade dans mon dos et quelque mèche rebelle viennent me picoter le menton. Avec mes fines mains je l'ai enlève et attache mes cheveux avec un simple élastique. Lavande arrive près de moi et me regarde en silence, un court moment. Je frémis sous se regard qui me détaille.

« Hermione » Elle a l'air terriblement sérieuse, même songeuse « comment fais-tu pour être encore célibataire, tu t'es déjà vue? Tu pourrais te permettre un amoureux, même si cette année ont a les aspics.

Je me tourne vers elle, je me sens insulté ces un choix! « Lavande, Lavande. C'est un choix! Ca ne me tente pas de sortir avec n'importe qu'elle garçon! Je pense à autre chose, moi! » Je la regarde d'un regard accusateur. J'avais déjà pensé à avoir un amoureux mais je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

« Du calme! Je n'ai pas voulu t'offenser! Respire, tu as besoin d'un peu sortir de tes livres. »

Elle s'éloigne de moi, énervé de mon énervement (je parie que c'est pas normal!). Je lui lance un regard assassin et attends qu'elle soit partie pour me cacher derrière mes voiles pour remettre mon uniforme. Finissant de mettre ma cape je regarde l'heure, je soupir d'exaspération et descend à la salle commune ou déjà mes deux meilleurs amis m'attende en parlant de quidditch. Je l'ai regarde quelques minutes, enfin ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Sans plus un mot nous sortons rapidement de la salle commune pour allé à la grande-salle, prendre le petit déjeuner (normal avec l'appétit vorasse de Ron). Nous nous installons. Je reste songeuse, regardant parfois à la table des professeurs, sans savoir pourquoi, je cherche du regard le professeur Rogue est pas là. Ginny, la sœur à Ron tousse et me regarde, elle a remarqué que j'étais anxieuse.

« Herm' sa va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette » Je remarque que j' ai à peine touché à mon assiette.

Ron relève la tête un instant de son plat « swi…twu vieux zpeu » il avale « si tu veux je peux t'aider à finir ton assiette, du bacon il faut pas en gaspiller! »

Ginny regarde son frère un peu dégoûté, je rie un peu en les voyants tout les deux le rire d'Harry se joint au mien. « Sa va aller Ron, je vais manger mais les gars…vous auriez pas des devoirs à finir pour le cours de potions qui est se matin? »

Les garçons se regarde horrifier et partent à toute vitesse de la grande salle, ainsi je peux enfin dire ce qui me rends anxieuse à Ginny, s'en avoir peur que Ron et Harry entendent. Je m'approche d'elle, avalant une partie de mon œuf qui traînait à côté de mes morceaux de bacon.

« Ginny…je veux de dire quelque chose. » Elle me regarde, compréhensive.

« vas-y Hermione je t'écoute. »

« Lavande, se matin, m'a dit que je devrais me trouvé un petit copain mais » Je deviens un peu embêter et je me trouve ridicule « mais je sais pas comment ont fait quand ont est amoureux, je sais que la réalité n'est pas comme dans tout les livres à l'eau de rose que j'ai lu » je sens un froid derrière moi mais je me retourne pas « j'ai besoin d'apprendre comment l'ont fait » Je décide de me retourné, la personne que je voulais le moins, d'après, qui entende était là, le seul, l'unique, professeur Rogue. Je deviens rouge comme une tomate, un peu comme Ron quand il voit une jolie fille.

« besoin de cours de rattrapage en amour miss? » il rit d'un rire les plus horrifiant et plein de méchanceté qui m'est été donné d'entendre. Il se met à murmuré tout bas, juste pour que moi j'entende « attention à votre comportement parce que pendant une retenue je pourrais bien vous en donnez » il s'en va, me laissant complètement abasourdit et honteuse. Dire que je devrais le regarder pendant tout le cours de potion…horrible!

Une demi-heure s'écoule, Harry, Ron et moi partons vers les cachots pour le cours de potion qui est bien sur avec les serpentards. Arriver là-bas, j'entre dans la classe et j'ai la chance que Rogue ne soit pas là. J'entends un peu plus loin, dans le coin de Drago, des murmures sur ce qui c'est passé un peu plus tôt. Ce n'est pas passé inaperçu, à mon grand malheur. Bien que personne, mis a part Ginny moi et l'infecte Séverus, sommes au courant de la conversation.

Perdu dans mes pensés je ne vois pas Rogue entré. Il claque la porte de métal rouillé se qui me fait faire le saut. Neville, qui est à côté de moi, fait le saut lui aussi, les serpantards rient de moi et mon ami. Le professeur les ramènent à l'ordre tout en même temps de s'asseoir à son bureau. Avec sa baguette il met au grand tableau noir les instruction pour une potion. L'essence de Murlap.

« pour vous, incompétents, nous allons voir une potion qui est facile. Travaillez et comme à l'habitude en silence sinon il pourrait des sanctions! » Il nous regarde tous un après l'autre avec son air menaçant. Il sort des parchemins et se met à corriger avec sa fameuse plume à encre rouge.

Je vais cherché les ingrédient que j'ai besoin, comme tout les autres élèves. Je m'installe calmement à ma place et regarde une dernière fois mon professeur qui est tête penché. Je baisse les yeux et rougis en pensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit tout bas il n'y a à peine une demi-heure.

Je commence ma potion, je travaille habilement. Rogue commence à défilé le long des allés, sa cape qui est noir, ont dirait même plus noir que le noir, m'effleure. Je frémis et j'échappe un morceau de verre dans ma potion. Bien sûr, il a fallut que la potion explose. Séverus se tourne vers moi, prenant un air contrarié, en colère. Bien que je sais qu'il est content d'avoir l'occasion de me donné une retenue à moi, miss-je-sais-tout.

« Granger! » sa voix s'élève, plus menaçante que dans mes souvenirs « retenue! Se soir à 20 :00 sans faute dans mon bureau, vous êtes mieux d'y être sinon sa va mal allé! Et moins 20 points pour griffondor»

Je baisse la tête, mes yeux se remplissent d'eau, je me sens tellement insulté. J'hoche de la tête sachant que je ne dois pas répondre. Je ramasse mes dégâts pendant que les autres finissent leur potion. Les autres griffondor me regarde, désolé. Les serpantards, sourient, tellement contente que moi, Hermione Granger, soit en retenue.

Le cours finis, je sors de la classe à toute vitesse et m'en vas dans la salle commune, préférant me reposé un peu avant d'allez à l'autre cours. Ginny vient me voir car elle, elle comprend.

« Herm', tout va bien aller » elle me regarde compatissante « il doit déjà avoir oublié cette histoire de cours pour amoureux. Même si c'est Rogue, il a autre chose à faire!. »

J'ai la tête baissé « non Ginny, il va le faire, c'est ce qu'il attendait! Juste me donné un cours qui va m'humilié, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Je me lève prends mes livres, Ron et Harry viennent d'arrivé, je veux pas qu'ils entendent. Je ne veux pas, non plus, de leur pitié. J'en ai que faire. Je marche rapidement, a toute vitesse même ne pouvant plus supporter les regards des autres, je décide d'aller me promener au bord du lac. Si je veux assisté à mon cours je n'aurai qu'à utiliser le retourneur de temps. Je me murmure plusieurs phrases.

« Je le déteste, tout ce qui est de lui! Il me déteste! Un vieux fou en manque d'amour, horrible et qui ne sait rien faire à part des potions…pourquoi alors j'ai ce sentiment étrange quand il est là. Pourquoi je le cherchais du regard d'en la salle. Pourquoi toute mes pensés sont tourné vers lui, même si elle sont mauvaise. Pourquoi? Es-ce que… je l'aime? Non!non!non! je le déteste, tout de lui je déteste. Je déteste son magnifique regard…non pas magnifique… son corps si fin, c'est cheveux d'un noir incroyable. Non tout sa je le déteste! » Une chanson moldu me vient en tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de la frôdonner.

« I hate everything about you

why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Every time I lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I start to think about it…

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you »

Oui, je déteste tout de lui mais j'ai ce sentiment … ahhh je le déteste !

Je me mets à courir prends l'étrange horloge et réussit à assister à mon cours pourtant j'écoute à moitié, je ne pense plus qu'à ce que j'ai pensé au bord du lac.

°

Au juste, la chanson c'est I hate everything about you de three days grace. Je vous prie de metre des reviews. Sa me ferrais peut-être faire la suite. Si j'en ai pas bien bah, tout simplement il n'aura pas de suite ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Bon vouli voulou, la suite, le chapitre 2, euh…la chose! J'espère que vous aimerez (c'est bien le but non?) et laisser des reviews, car s'en sa, j'arrête la fic!

Cours de rattrapage pour élève amoureux Le premier cours 

Je finis ms cours assez tôt. Je me précipite à mon lit totalement désemparé. Je ne veux même plus souper, trop désespérer. Celui à qui j'ai pensé toute la journée ma mise et retenue. Et qui plus est, ce soir à 20 :00. Je suis terrorisé, si il voulait me faire vraiment le cours sur comment être amoureux…comment il va si prendre? Je mets ma tête dans mes mains, j'essaye de plus pensé à rien. C'est devenu trop douloureux penser. Je sens une main ce posé sur mon épaule. Une fine main douce et un peu picoté. C'est Ginny.

« Herm' l'ont m'a dit pour la retenue… » elle reprend son souffle. Elle a peur que je me fâche. Ce qui serait pas étonnant vue comment je suis prise « Il doit avoir oublié et il doit même pas savoir comment ont fait pour aimer. Tu l'as vue? Tellement refermé, il ne doit même pas avoir un cœur! Toujours habiller sombre. Toujours à crié après tout le monde et même maudire le directeur. Toujours seul à fuir les autres profs et son amusant faire souffrir les élèves. Hagrid devrait en parler au cours de soin et créature magique! Imagine toi sa, espèce en voix de disparaître le Rogulus! »

Je ris un peu à cette image, et pourquoi pas l'enfermé dans une cage! Allez le voir le soir et lui donné à manger, sa serait tellement bien, pouvoir…non! Ce n'est pas bien pouvoir le regarder quand ont veut et l'avoir à notre disposition. J'arrête de rire. Mes pensés ont encore divagué.

« oui ta raison » continue-ai je « il doit avoir oublié, et puis, comment il s'y prendrais c'est ridicule! »

Ginny m'adresse un sourire. « Je préfère de loin te voir sourire que te morfonde sur toi même. Vient, ont va manger tu es mieux de pas avoir faim à ta retenue. Je crois pas que le Rogulus quatrupiens aprécirais beaucoup. »

Nous nous regardons et descendons rapidement les marches. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller, c'est une chance que Ginny sois là. Nous marchons dans les corridors vides. Ginny et moi sommes les seules, tout le monde est déjà à la grande salle à manger leur souper. Je me mets face à Ginny et marche faisant dos au reste du couloir. Elle me parle de sont devoir et je lui donne des conseils quand, je percute le professeur Rogue. Je me retourne et je commence à tomber, il me rattrape et me lance un regard assassin.

« moins 10 points pour Griffondor » il ne fixe que moi. Il me lâche toujours en me regardant. Cela m'effraie. « Miss.Granger, n'arriver pas en retard à la retenue. Il faut profiter pleinement du cours! » Il se met à rire d'un rire effrayant et s'éloigne.

Je retiens mes larmes. Ginny pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassuré les tableaux me regarde. Ils sont bien désolé que Rogue me face subir sa mais j'en ai que faire de leur pitié!

Je continue à avancer vers la grande-salle. J'essaie de ne faire rien paraître mais ces dures. J'ai tellement peur de se qui va se passé mais je n'ai pas le droit de le montré je la fière miss-je-sais-tout. Celle qui est l'amie du survivant. Je dois être forte! Après tout ce que j'ai vue c'est pas un Rogulus qui va me faire fléchir!

J'essaie de me réconforter. Cela à bien l'air de marcher mais face à lui…

Je m'assis à la table des griffondors. À ma place habituel, proche de mes amis. Je commence à me servir en silence. Ignorant les questions de mes amis et encore plus leur pitié. J'ignore les mots consolant de chacun, je suis trop en colère. Ils finissent par comprendre que je ne veux pas leurs parler et à ce moment là ils me donnent un moment de répit ou je peux me morfonde tranquillement.

L'heure tant redouté approche. Je me lève de la table sous les regards qui aurait du être réconfortant mais, je fais faire la chose la plus humiliante de ma vie. Au moins, juste Ginny sait le contenue de la retenue mais, j'espère qu'elle saura ne rien révélé car si les autres apprennent, je ne serai plus capable de les regardés en face, ni de dos à vrai dire.

Je commence à marché, je prends tout mon temps, je ne veux pas arrivé en avance, je ne veux avoir une minute de plus que le deux heures alloué à la retenue. J'arrive face à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Je frisonne, pas de froid, mais de peur. Les larmes me reviennent aux yeux. Mes belles paroles auront servit à rien. Je me sens faible. Je cogne à la porte et je n'entends pas de réponse. Je recongne de nouveau deux fois et j'entends la voix froide et démunie de sentiments de Rogue. Il crie un entré. J'entre dans le bureau. Il fait froid malgré le feu qui crépite dans la cheminé. Peut-être esse juste une impression. La posture de Rogue doit ce refléter sur la température de mon corps. Il ne me regarde pas, ces cheveux sont sur ces yeux. Il tiens sa plume à encre rouge en barbouillant sur les copies des notes horribles en murmurant des insultes à peine audible. C'est clair, Rogue est trop retiré du monde ce qui le rend encore plus…attirant. Je vois une chaise face à lui alors je m'installe pour continuer ma contemplation du Rogulus. Après quelques minutes il relève la tête. En me voyant, je crois bien que toutes les idées qu'il avait dans la tête revienne car après quelques secondes ses yeux se mettent à brillé d'une lueur étrange, voire épeurant. Je baisse les yeux ne voulant plus voir son malin regard qui me perturbe au profond de moi même. Qui perturbe mon cœur et mon corps. J'entends mon rythme cardiaque accéléré, sa résonne tellement fort dans ma tête que j'espère que Rogue ne l'entende pas.

« Vous vous souvenez certainement de pourquoi vous êtes là miss. » il sourit narquoisement. Je me mets à tremblez de plus bel « que le cours commencent! »

°

Bon je sais…le chapitre n'est pas très long et la retenue n'est pas dedans mais pour augmenter le nombres de chapitres (et aussi pour mettre un nouveau chapitre rapidement…je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps c'est temps si) bien je vous mets se chapitre qui est tout juste avant la retenue et merci infiniment pour les commentaires. Je sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de passion du côté de Hermionne mais elle est tout de même un peu confuse voire si elle sait ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. Merci et continuer d'En mettre!


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voici le troisième chapitre, cette fois j'ai pas le choix d'écrire la retenue, alors la voici, aimez! Et les règles restent pareil, pas de review, pas de nouveau chapitre ;-)

Aussi désolé pour le temps que cela a prit mais j'étais partis voir ma famille, les prochains chapitre (si vous m'envoyez des review (j'ime les review!) devrais arrivé un peu plus vite!

**Cours de rattrapage pour élève amoureux**

Une retenue…un début

Rappel Rogue viens de dire : « Vous vous souvenez certainement de pourquoi vous êtes là miss. » il sourit narquoisement. Je me mets à tremblez de plus bel « que le cours commencent! »

Un frisson parcoure ma colonne, je ferme les yeux voyant le pire, lui qui rie de moi. Racontant après à tout les autres ce qu'il a fait, je deviens la risée de toute l'école. Tout le monde apprends que je ne sais pas aimé, que je suis juste une jeune idiote incapable. Je ne peux plus vivre en paix. Rogue continue à m'humilier. Ensuite je suis en haut d'une tour et je me jette sous les applaudissement de ses maudits serpantards.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Rogue. Il voit mon inquiétude ce qui le fait rire. Je trouve sa insultant mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant certes pas détérioré mon cas.

« Alors la jeune modèle miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas comment ont fait pour aimé un homme! » Je baisse les yeux comptant à présent les dalles sur le plancher : mission, évité de le regarder! « as-tu au moins déjà embrasser quelqu'un dans ta vie…pitoyable? »

Je me sens rougir, je suis totalement gêné « non, professeur » 10 dalles, 11 dalles , 12 dalles, …

« il va bien falloir que tu te décides Granger. » je le vois se lever, bien je vois surtout ces pieds bouger, il se promène dans la salle « alors voici le cours de rattrapage pour élève amoureux mais ne dit mot à personne car sa pourrait mal allez.

Tu ne dois pas te gêner de t'affirmer comme tu es, tout en essayant de plaire. C'est la première chose. Si tu aimes le garçon tu dois foncer, pas te dire que tu n'as pas de chance. Tu peux charmer tout le monde juste à t'adapter et trouver le moment opportun.

Aussi, tu devrais embrasser quelqu'un qui va pas s'imaginer quelque chose. Car si tu es sans-expérience peut-être oseras-tu pas à foncer vers le rejetons que tu dois aimé. » Il se racla la gorge, je vois bien qu'il s'amuse à m'humilier en donnant ce cours…

Changement de narrateur…Rogue 

Après quatre coups à la porte je décide de lui dire d'entré. Elle rentre, je vois bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Bon dieu, je vais pouvoir l'humilier enfin comme il se doit. Je ne la regarde pas immédiatement, je suis bien trop occupé à donner de mauvaises notes à mes incompétents d'élève.

Quand je lève la tête, je vois son inquiétude, je peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Croit-elle vraiment que je vais raconter sa à quelqu'un voyons, je me ridiculiserais autant qu'elle. Je préfère de beaucoup la rendre confuse.

« Alors la jeune modèle miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas comment ont fait pour aimé un homme! » Je la vois baissé les yeux, sa m'amuse de plus en plus mais…ohé c'est pas le temps de compter les dalles! « as-tu au moins déjà embrasser quelqu'un dans ta vie…pitoyable? »

Je la vois rougir « non, professeur »

Bon sang elle compte encore les dalles…11 dalles, 12 dalles, 13 dalles, non….je m'égare là!

« il va bien falloir que tu te décides Granger. » Je me lève et commence à me promener dans mon bureau, comme sa je continuerai pas a compter les dalles.

« alors voici le cours de rattrapage pour élève amoureux mais ne dit mot à personne car sa pourrait mal allez.

1. Tu ne dois pas te gêner de t'affirmer comme tu es, tout en essayant de plaire. C'est la première chose. Si tu aimes le garçon tu dois foncer, pas te dire que tu n'as pas de chance. Tu peux charmer tout le monde juste à t'adapter et trouver le moment opportun

Aussi, tu devrais embrasser quelqu'un qui va pas s'imaginer quelque chose. Car si tu es sans-expérience peut-être oseras-tu pas à foncer vers le rejetons que tu dois aimé. » Bon sang que je m'amuse, qui aurait cru que c'était aussi amusant. Mais bon, elle va bien devoir répondre… pas de question compliquer je te supplie sale g…élève !

« mais professeur, qui a se douter de rien ? »

J'hésite un peu avant de répondre, ma réponse me déplait beaucoup soudainement. « mais voyons, Granger, moi. »

Je vois la jeune gamine frissonner de plus belle mais cette fois je n'y prends pas plaisir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment regarder Hermione alors si elle est horrible et qu'elle m'embrasse sa va être…pire que moi ! Je me décide enfin à la regarder, après toutes ses années. Je vois ces cheveux bruns luisant qui sont bouclé cascader dans son dos, ouais sa c'est pas si pire. Je regarde ces yeux, brun noisette, très beau yeux ma foi. Sont petit nez et sa bouche accueillante dans un visage parfaitement coordonné. Elle a de frêles épaule qui n'est pour me déplaire et à des courbes généreuse. Je vois face à moi pas la gamine qui c'est tout et qui lève toujours sa main de façon déplaisante, non je vois une jeune femme à guider vers le monde des femmes. Je me retiens de me jeté sur elle, premier, c'est une élève, second, je ne l'aime pas et malgré sa beauté ne la désire pas.

« bien professeur, je le ferai…maintenant ? » Elle bouillonne de rage, je le vois bien, mais elle se tiens calme, je sais, elle ne veut plus passer un moment avec moi, même si c'est yeux me regarde d'une façon des plus étranges presque…passionné. Je dois certainement me faire des idées !

« aussi tôt fait, aussitôt débarrassé. » La remarque n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Je m'approche dangereusement d'elle, je mets ma main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à faire ce qu'elle a à faire même si je penses bien qu'elle est dégoûté. Moi, en tout cas, sa ne me plait pas d'embrasser une élève ou plutôt pas la miss-je-sais-tout car je dois l'avouer, je m'en suis pas mal faite des petites écolière en manque. Elle se résous à approcher sa bouche de la mienne, elle a l'air nerveuse, je ris à l'intérieur de moi, elle colle sa bouche contre la mienne, c'est maladroit et peu attirant. Elle ouvre la bouche puisque c'est le but, de faire un vrai baiser. Rogue l'ouvre à son tour bien qu'un peu déçu de la piètre performance de la débutante. Ma langue rencontre la sienne mais quelques secondes sont suffisante. Sa sortait constamment de ma bouche et faisait des choses plutôt euh maladroit presque horrible. Je me détache d'elle et crache dans un mouchoir, ensuite m'essuie la bouche avec un autre mouchoir avec un profond dégoût. Elle me regarde avec peine, elle est vraiment honteuse et s'enfuit en courant. Je sors de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle et me met à crier.

« Samedi, retenue à la même heure, soyez-là ou sinon perte de 100 points ! » Je la vois se retourner, je sais qu'elle va venir !

°

Je suis dans mon lit. Il ne reste plus qu'une lumière d'allumer. Je pense à l'horrible baisé que m'a donné cette miss-je-sais-tout. J'avoue que c'était un premier baiser mais tout de même. C'était horrible. Elle m'a enlever clairement tout envie de m'amuser avec elle. Je suis pervers et je me souci guère de plusieurs choses mais quand même. Horreur sans-nom. Je vais continuer son cours que pour sauver quelques innocentes personnes qui auraient le malheur de rencontré sur son passage Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle est ravissante mais bon.

Je ferme la dernière lumière et m'endors oubliant tout de mon soucis, oubliant pour cette nuit cette gamine et ce qui va avec elle, oubliant que dans deux jours je vais la revoir au moins, demain, je n'ai aucun cours avec cette garce.

« aussi bien oublier se qui nous fait douleur

oublier ce qui pourrait être malheur

oublier tout simplement la vie

dans une nuit

bercé par les rêves les plus fou »

Le Rogulus s'endort avec ces dernières pensé.

°

Bon, cher lecteur, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et j'espère que vous vous attendiez pas a l'extase au premier baiser voyons. Comme si on embrasse bien la première fois. Pfeuh. Laissez des commentaires sa serait bien. J'espère que le chapitre vaut la peine d'être lu (car moi je l'ai écrit et compte pas le relire ! certitude de euh…moi) À la prochaine (au prochaine chapitre a vrai dire…si vous laissez des reviews…j'aime les commentaires )


End file.
